One pinned me against a wall when I was little
by dilemmasanddecisions
Summary: A weird night for the CSI's. NS response to a challenge of sorts


DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any characters ( Damn George Eads is FINE!  
  
"What have we got Grissom?" Nick asked walking up to stand next to his supervisor who was staring at the fence.  
  
"There's a dead body in the back yard." He responded simply. Nick raised an eyebrow before raising his next question.  
  
"And you're out here because?"  
  
"There's a Great Dane guarding it."  
  
"Are you scared of it Gris?" Nick said with a slight waver in his voice as he tried to keep his amusement to himself.  
  
"I had a bad experience with one when I was little – it tried to pin me to a wall." This was too much for Nick who couldn't contain his laughter any longer.  
  
"I'm sorry but this coming from a man that keeps a pet tarantula." His said in between fits of sporadic laughter.  
  
"Fluffy understands me. Those over grown beasts don't."  
  
"Looks like you've got yourself in a pickle there Gris seeing as we need to process the body."  
  
"Got myself in a pickle? What's that about?"  
  
"Uh sorry my mom used to say that when I'd get myself in some situation. Do you want me to go tie the dog up?" Nick asked quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
"Please." Nick chuckled as he walked around to the other side of the house, which was closer to the dog kennel, which to Nick's amusement was like the dog and was rather large.  
  
"What's amusing you Stokes." Sara said as she shut the door of her Denali. He turned to face her with a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Grissom's afraid of Great Danes." Sara stared at him for a moment before a smile made its way to her face.  
  
"There goes a lot of my respect for him. I gather there's one in the back yard which is why he's staring at the fence."  
  
"Good skills there Sidle – you should think about becoming a CSI." He said cheekily before opening the other side gate and talking softly to the dog.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL CLEAR GRIS. I RESTRAINED HIM!" He called. Grissom cautiously made his way into the yard followed closely by Sara. When he was certain that the dog was in fact restrained he began processing the scene. *********************************************************************  
  
Sara was processing inside the house when Nick walked in behind her. She smiled to herself as she noted his presence in the room before he said anything.  
  
"You find anything?"  
  
"Other then the fact that all this lady seemed to eat was dolphin safe tuna and watermelon no."  
  
"Interesting choice in foods. Maybe she was an environmentalist"  
  
"You're one to talk Mr Vanilla Coke and fruit loops. What does that make you?"  
  
"Hey! How dare you insult my choice in foods." He walked closer to her and leaned and whispered in her ear. "You forgot the cotton candy" He pulled back and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at her to which Sara flushed a deep scarlet.  
  
"You two find anything?" Grissom said entering the house a look of relief on his face to be out of the yard away from the beast.  
  
"Nothing really, a few things for Greg to have a look at by nothing really conclusive."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to go back with the body I'll see you back at the lab." He said leaving the house.  
  
"You feeling a little hot Sar? You're looking a little flushed, do you think you're coming down with something?" Nick asked trying to sound as concerned as he could. Which in turned earned him a playful slap from Sara. "I'll make it up to you tonight." He grinned playfully.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The pair walked down the hallway of the lab a short while later chatting away. Both somewhat surprised at the sound that greeted them when they entered Greg's 'lair' as he liked to call it.  
  
"Bach?" Sara questioned as both her and Nick stood at the door dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh hey you two, I was uh doing my tax forms and it keeps me in the mood...what can I do for you?" He said quickly trying to divert the conversation off his choice in music.  
  
"Greggo you feeling alright? I never thought I'd see or hear the day for that matter when Greg Sanders listened to something Grissom would." Nick chuckled to himself. Greg sighed knowing that his image of hardcore rocker was going to suffer from this.  
  
"So really what do you guys need?"  
  
"Have you got any results for us Greg?" Sara smiled at his obvious discomfort.  
  
"All the hairs you recovered from the body are from the Great Dane. The teeth marks on her legs are from it too. Sounds to me like the lady probably just died from a heart attack or something and the dog tried to drag her to help."  
  
"Gris will love that." Nick muttered to himself. "The Doc said she did appear to have had a heart attack but he wasn't sure if it was natural or brought on by something. Oh man Greggo did you know Grissom's scared of Great Danes." Nick added still highly amused at the fact. Sara shook her head and headed for the door. Greg couldn't contain his amusement either.  
  
"You're kidding right? Man that is too good! Here I was thinking my phobia leprechauns was weird." Nick burst out laughing even more and Sara seemed to pale.  
  
"Leprechauns. I know a girl who had a tattoo of a leprechaun."  
  
"Really? Where was it?" "Well it's a cute leprechaun not like those creepy ones it's sort of a cartoon and its on..."  
  
"Sorry to uh stop you're little um fantasy guys but we need to get to work Nick." Sara interrupted her face seemed to have regained a lot of its color and was turning red fast. Nick realised he'd gone too far.  
  
"Page us with the results." He said to Greg before turning towards the door Sara already out of the door and heading towards the break room. Nick quickly turned back to Greg. "Anyway it's on her left cheek. And not the kind you immediately think of." He added waggling his eyebrows as he strolled out the door.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Nick why'd you have to tell Greg about my tattoo." Sara said taking her eyes off the television for a moment to look at Nick while idly playing with his bare toned stomach loving the way he responded to her touch.  
  
"I said I was sorry babe. I for one find it amazingly sexy though." As if to justify his point he pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him and ran his hands down to cup her bottom. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. She screamed when he picked her up kissing her neck as he walked towards his bedroom.  
  
"Nicky I was watching Savannah – that hot Nick Corelli was about to be on."  
  
"So what this Nick isn't hot enough for you?"  
  
"You're ego is very healthy. But for the record you're much hotter than he is." She managed to get out before he landed them on the bed and his lips found hers once more the show totally forgotten. 


End file.
